


icicle bridge floe

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Lumi/Izzy, Silvamillion Prince Being Silfakemillion /Yash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Izzy dan Lumi mendapat misi ranking D; mengambil Black Rhododendron di Hutan Sihir, zona netral perbatasan Clover dan Spade Kingdom. Oh, tujuh lembar catatan dari Sister Lily akan menjadi panduan misi ini.Oneshot |  Crossover | IC/Modified Canon | Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 4





	icicle bridge floe

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuki  
> X  
> BnHA (c) Kouhei Horikoshi

Matahari sudah terbenam saat Izuku berhasil menjejakkan kaki di perbatasan Clover dan Spade Kingdom. Melihat ke depan, ada Lumiere yang beberapa langkah sudah berada lebih jauh dari gadis itu. Tangan kiri Lumiere tetap berada di atas sarung pedang sejak tadi, seakan siap jika mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari _villain_ yang berada di sekitar zona netral tanpa penguasa ini. Dan meskipun tidak terlihat, Izuku yakin mata biru Lumiere sedang mengobservasi sekitar; memperhitungkan jarak zona _Mana_ para pengintai, yang mungkin luput dari pemberitahuan.

Izuku merasa aman saat melaksanakan misi didampingi Pangeran-nya. Sebelum ini, Izuku juga pernah melaksanakan misi _ranking_ D bersama Lumiere; saat menyelamatkan kucing-kucing pencari jejak milik Carla yang terjebak di gua belakang air terjun tempat tinggal ruh Undine. Izuku mendapat hadiah berupa ucapan " _Selamat yaaa~_ " dan sebuah tepukan lembut di kepala, dari Raja Julius Novachrono setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misi itu. Sedangkan Lumiere, ia mendapat satu bintang penghargaan yang membuat posisinya sebagai ksatria sihir, semakin kokoh di nomor satu. Meskipun agak menyebalkan, Izuku senang karena sedikit demi sedikit, Lumiere mulai mendekati cita-citanya; menjadi seorang Kaisar Sihir.

Izuku merasa tenang jika bersama Lumiere yang selalu waspada, tapi, bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika laki-laki itu sampai harus membuka Grimoire-nya? Terlebih lagi, ini hanya misi _ranking_ D. Seharusnya orang yang sudah menyelesaikan dua misi _ranking_ S, tidak perlu sampai sepanik ini, 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan ...

"Lumi, apa ada hal buruk yang kau rasakan? Apa ada musuh? _Villain_? Penjaga perbatasan? Petugas patroli Zona Netral?"

Lumiere menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa lihat raut wajah Izuku yang tiba-tiba berubah khawatir. "Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa." Seketika ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Oh, Izzy terkejut karena aku mengaktifkan Grimoire, ya? Tenang saja, ini cuma sebagai alat bantu penerangan. Aku sedang tidak menggunakan sihir apa pun."

"Ugh, kalau kita harus bertarung, katakan saja. A-aku juga bisa membantu, kok."

"Hm~"

Izuku merasa sebal ketika melihat senyum Lumiere yang terkesan meremehkan itu. "Kenapa raut wajahmu menyebalkan sekali? Begini-begini juga aku pernah lolos _Royal Knight Selection_ ... m-meskipun Licht dan Fana yang banyak berperan, sih." Izuku buang muka. "Y-yang penting aku lolos. Aku hanya kurang beruntung karena _tag team_ dengan orang-orang hebat. Jadi tidak bisa pamer mantra sihir baru."

Kadangkala Izuku kesal. Kenapa semua orang yang berada di sekitar Lumiere adalah orang-orang hebat? Hal itu 'kan jadi membuat dirinya terlihat tidak berguna. Padahal RKS yang dikutinya beberapa waktu lalu juga dijadikan para penyihir sebagai ajang unjuk kemampuan, tapi Izuku justru tidak bisa mengeksplor apa-apa karena tertekan aura Licht dan Fana.

Meskipun Izuku punya sihir es yang sangat membantu saat dirinya dalam posisi bertahan, tapi gadis itu benar-benar buruk jika terlibat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Kontrol sihirnya masih buruk. Izuku tidak bisa membuat dinding es dalam waktu super singkat dan melakukan serangan terfokus pada target yang bergerak. Jika waktu itu Izuku yang terpilih menjadi tiga ksatria sihir utama yang bertugas melindungi Lumiere seperti Fana, Vetto, dan Rhya, Izuku yakin Lumiere akan mati cepat.

"Izzy?" Lumiere menjentikkan jari di depan Izuku. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum merespons dengan deham singkat. Tidak ada gunanya kesal dengan Lumiere. Meskipun Izuku membenci Lumiere sampai ubun-ubun pun, teman masa kecilnya itu akan tetap jadi orang hebat, pintar, dan tampan. Tidak akan mengubah realita!

"Lumi, jika Marx tahu kau yang mendampingiku melaksanakan misi ini, nanti Lumi bisa dihukum, lho." Izuku menghela napas. "Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna. Hanya disuruh memetik sekeranjang Black Rhododenron saja sampai harus ditemani Pangeran."

"Tapi 'kan Izzy mengambilnya di Hutan Sihir perbatasan Spade dan Clover. Meskipun bukan aku yang menemani Izzy, pasti Raja Julius dan Bunda Theressa akan memilih orang yang bisa diandalkan juga."

"Maksud Lumi aku tidak bisa diandalkan?"

"Untuk mencari jalan di hutan saat malam hari? Ya. Sangat iya, Iz."

Lihat! Baru selesai misi dengan Rhya, sombongnya sudah langsung menular. Tapi bukannya Izuku tidak suka jika Lumiere perhatian begitu, sih.

"Izzy, lompat!"

"Uwah, a-apa yang ... aghh." Izuku jatuh tersungkur. "... aww! Apa itu tadi?"

Lumiere menebas sesuatu yang melingkari kaki Izuku. Setelah meletakkan pedangnya kembali, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Saat Izuku menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat akar pohon besar yang masih bergerak-gerak seperti tentakel gurita. Jadi, Izuku tersandung benda itu? Tidak cuma mata, ternyata pikiran Izuku juga sedang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Penyihir dengan Grimoire es itu mendesah, jika tidak ada Lumiere, mungkin dirinya sudah tinggal nama.

"Ini gerbang Hutan Sihir. Pepohonan yang mengelilinginya akan bergerak saat mereka merasakan _Mana_. Kita harus menekan _Mana_ sebisa mungkin."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Lumi."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Dari depan pepohonan berdaun runcing seperti telinga elf yang kata Lumiere adalah gerbang, Izuku melihat banyak hal aneh yang tidak bisa ia temukan di hutan Clover. Ada landak yang duri-durinya melingkar, jamur warna-warni yang kepalanya menyala, bunga-bunga yang didominasi warna hitam, dan kunang-kunang dengan sinar merah darah. Izuku menelan ludah karena taring kelelawar yang memerhatikan mereka dengan mata berkilat itu, terlihat amat mengerikan.

"Sudah menemukan Black Rhododendron-nya?"

"Uhh," Izuku membuka buku catatan yang disimpan di tas kecil. Ada petunjuk dari Sister Lily di sana. "Di sini tertulis, Black Rhododendron tumbuh di tempat yang tingkat kelembapannya tinggi dan jarang terkena sinar matahari."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus ke tengah. Di sana banyak pohon tinggi yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk saat siang. Apalagi yang tertulis di catatanmu, Iz?"

"Black Rhododendron ... tumbuhnya sendirian, tidak berkerumun seperti jamur, atau berada di dekat tanaman lain."

Lumiere mengangguk-angguk lalu memimpin perjalanan lagi. Ia menyuruh Izuku untuk tidak jauh-jauh darinya agar bisa tetap merasakan keberadaan Izuku dari _Mana_ -nya. Dan gadis itu menurut saja. Izuku senang bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Lumiere tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. Jika ini di Clover, Izuku pasti sudah dihujat para penggemar fanatik dari si pewaris tahta itu.

Izuku merasakan genggaman tangan Lumiere yang makin mengerat. Hanya perasaan saja atau tangan Lumi terasa bergetar? "Lumi, kau takut hantu?"

"Hah? Iblis saja pernah kuhadapi, masa aku takut dengan pengikutnya."

 _Oh iya juga ya_ , Izuku meringis. Besok-besok ia harus belajar basa-basi dari Tetia atau Sister Lily. Rasanya malu sekali. Padahal saat _Royal Battle_ Licht-Lumi melawan Iblis di Shadow Palace, Izuku jadi salah satu yang paling heboh menyemangati.

"Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Izzy. Jika aku yang melaksanakan misi sendirian, aku tidak akan ragu pada apa pun."

"Lumi ..."

"Maka dari itu, aku yang meminta Licht untuk kugantikan dalam misi ini agar bisa melindungi langsung Izzy." Izuku terperangah. Apa Rhya juga mengajari Lumiere cara menggoda saat mereka menjalankan misi? "Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak kita menjalankan misi bersama."

Izuku tidak berucap apa pun. Lumiere selalu bisa membuat hatinya menghangat. Betapa beruntungnya rakyat jelata seperti Izuku bisa membuat ikatan persahabatan dengan pangeran Clover Kingdom yang tampan dan rendah hati.

"Ouh—" Izuku mengaduh saat kepalanya terbentur pundak Lumiere. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. "... Lumi kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Jika perhitunganku tidak salah, daerah yang kita pijaki saat ini adalah bagian tengah dari Hutan Sihir." Lumiere melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Izuku. Gadis dengan sihir es itu merasa telapaknya tiba-tiba dingin meski sedang tidak melafalkan mantra apa pun. "Sekarang, jelaskan ciri-cirinya, biar aku yang mencari."

"Eh ... Tapi 'kan ini misi khusus untukku."

"Izzy sudah di lokasi yang ditentukan. Bunda Theressa tidak akan tahu jika aku yang memetiknya."

"Tapi itu curang! Meski mereka tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa kecewa, Lumi. Aku merasa tidak berguna jika tidak menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri. Lumiere cukup menemaniku saja. T-tapi jika aku berbuat hal bodoh atau hal yang membahayakan kita, Lumi boleh menghentikan, errr, kupersilakan, dengan hormat ..., bagaimana?"

Lumiere terlihat berpikir sebelum memutuskan. "Baiklah."

Izuku mengaktifkan Grimoire-nya. Lembar-lembar itu bergeser terbuka hingga halaman tengah. Izuku mengucap mantra dan bunga-bunga es mulai berjalan merambati tiap tumbuhan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Ketika sihir es itu menyelubungi pohon-pohon, bunga, dan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh, ia akan mengirimkan informasi pada si pengguna sihir. Izuku akan langsung mengetahui apa saja yang dirambati oleh sihir es-nya. Tapi sayang sekali _range_ atau jangkauan sihirnya masih rendah. Jadi Izuku hanya bisa merasakan hal yang berada di sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bagaimana?"

Izuku menggeleng. Lalu ia berlari lebih jauh ke dalam hutan sebelum mengaktifkan sihirnya lagi. "Ice Magic: Icicle Bridge Floe!"

Lumiere melompat dengan menggunakan sihir cahaya-nya sebagai pijakan, kemudian berhenti ketika mendapati Izuku dalam jarak pandang yang sesuai. Ia berdiri dari batang tertinggi salah satu pohon, mengamati Izuku dari atas sana. Kesimpulan yang dapat Lumiere ambil dari usaha Izuku menemukan Black Rhododendron itu ada dua. Satu; kemampuan sihir Izuku meningkat dibanding saat mereka melaksanakan misi _ranking_ D dulu. Dua; gadis yang suka sekali dengan nasi daging itu, tetap gadis keras kepala yang tidak mau menyerah. Teman masa kecilnya yang payah. Yang ingin Lumiere lindungi sejak ..., entah sejak kapan. "Ice Magic: Icicle Bridge Floe!" Izuku mengaktifkan sihirnya lagi setelah berpindah tempat.

"Ice Magic: Icicle Bridge Floe!"

 _Dan lagi_.

"Ice Magic: Icicle Bridge Floe!"

_Dan lagi._

"Ice Magic: Icicle Bridge Floe!"

_Dan lagi._

Sampai akhirnya, Izuku mulai kelelahan. Hari ini ia bekerja di rumah kaca sampai jam lima sore untuk merawat tanaman sihir, dan menjelang petang, ia harus menjalankan misi. Meski Lumiere membantunya berpindah tempat dengan sihir cahaya, tapi mereka harus tetap berjalan kaki mulai dari garis batas zona netral hingga hutan ini. Sihir sekuat tombak cahaya Lumiere akan membuat keberadaan mereka mudah untuk terdeteksi.

Izuku lelah. Tapi tidak. Izuku tidak boleh menyerah! Lumiere berkali-kali lipat lebih lelah darinya. Izuku harus berusaha!

"Ice Magic: Icicle Bridge Floe!"

"Ice Magic—"

"Izzy!" Lumiere melompat turun dari pohon dan bergegas menopang tubuh Izuku yang hampir tumbang. "Kau sudah berusaha. Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu?"

"Tapi, Lumi ..." Izuku mencoba berdiri dan menyingkirkan tangan Lumiere dari pinggangnya. "Bunda Theressa sangat membutuhkan bunga ini untuk mengobati orang-orang. Lumi juga ..., Lumi juga sudah capek-capek menemaniku. Aku akan berusaha."

"Izzy, kau sudah membaca catatan Sister Lily sampai akhir?"

Izuku menggeleng. Kemudian pupil matanya melebar. "Ah, jangan-jangan Sister menambahkan catatan khusus agar aku bisa menemukannya, ya?"

"Mungkin." Lumiere senyum singkat. Ia menyandarkan Izuku ke pohon di belakangnya lalu mengaktifkan Grimoire-nya kembali. Jika hanya mengandalkan jamur-jamur menyala di sekitar mereka, itu bisa membuat mata Izuku sakit. "Duduklah dulu! Bernapas yang benar! Kemudian baca bukumu baik-baik."

Izuku menurut. Ia membaca ulang catatannya. Halaman pertama, sudah dilaksanakan. Lalu ke halaman dua, sudah dilaksanakan juga. Halaman tiga, sudah juga. Halaman empat, sudah. Halaman lima, sudah, Halaman enam, hmm, sudah. Halaman tujuh ...

"Bagaimana, Iz?"

"..."

"Izzy?"

Wajah Izuku memerah. Ditutupnya buku itu cepat-cepat. Demi ruh angin Sylph, kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini? Biasanya Izuku itu teliti kalau soal tanaman, tapi, karena ada Lumiere, tingkat ketelitiannya jadi mendadak minus sampai melupakan hal sepenting ini: _dengar/baca perintah misi baik-baik._

"Izzy, kau baik-baik saja?" Dahi Lumiere menyentuh dahi Izuku. Gadis itu bisa lihat bulu mata lentik Lumiere bergerak naik turun. Dan matanya ..., mata biru Lumiere indah sekali!

"Izzy?"

"HUAAAAA ... L-L-LUMI JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" Izuku mendorong Lumiere dan berlari menjauh. Perlahan-lahan, kepala hijaunya menyembul dari balik batang pohon yang berlumut. "Maaf mendorongmu, Lumi, aku hanya terkejut. Lebih baik kita pulang, di sini tidak aman. Y-ya, ya, di sini tidak aman. Begitu yang tertulis di buku catatan dari Sister Lily." Mata Izuku bergerak-gerak tidak yakin. Lumiere pasti langsung sadar kalau Izuku sedang berbohong.

"Kau terlihat syok, ada apa?"

 _Eh, Lumiere tidak sadar? Apa hutan ini terlalu gelap? Atau ia cuma pura-pura?_ Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya. _Lumiere Silvamillion Clover juga punya kelemahan. Ya! Ya! Lumiere pasti punya kelemahan_ , Izuku menggerutu dalam hati. Kemudian kembali memasang raut wajah tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, Lumi. Aku tidak syok sama sekali, kok. Lagipula, untuk apa harus syok? Hehe ... Ayo pulang."

Mana mungkin Izuku bisa cerita kalau halaman ketujuh dari catatan Sister Lily hanya berisi gurauan:

**[ Dulu kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan dengan Pangeran, 'kan? Sudah aku dan Bunda Theressa kabulkan, ya. Hihihi. Kami tunggu kabar baiknya ❤  
**

**p.s: Black Rhododendron hanya mitos. ]**

"Syukurlah kalau Izzy tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau terkejut karena gurauan."

Seketika, Izuku merasa sebal. Kalau hanya jalan-jalan dengan Lumiere 'kan bisa di ibukota, tidak perlu sampai membuat perintah misi palsu ke perbatasan Spade Kingdom segala. Sudah kecapaian, harus bertaruh nyawa pula. Panduan kencan macam apa yang sebenarnya Sister Lily pelajari? Ini tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Tahu begitu, tadi Izuku pakai saja waktu-waktu berharganya untuk tidur-tiduran di taman bunga keluarga Vermillion. Selain itu, Izuku juga jadi tidak enak pada Lumiere yang baru pulang dari misi.

"Lumi, maaf ya, kau sudah capek-capek mengantarku ternyata ... ugh ... ternyata ... bagaimana bilangnya, ya?" Izuku menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari. "Yah, bisa dibilang ini mirip dengan tebakanmu ... hanya gura—HEI!"

"Hm? Ahaha, tenang saja, Iz. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Izuku mengernyitkan dahi, mendadak mulai panik. "Lumi, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tahu tentang semua rencana konyol ini."

"Rencana apa? Rencana kencan dadakan karena Izzy kangen padaku sampai-sampai curhat ke Sister Lily tiap malam?" Lumiere bicara dengan nada terlewat santai. Izuku ingin kabur dengan sihir teleportasi saking malunya. Ah, andai ada keluarga Roulacase dengan Spatial Magic yang lewat sini. "Kalau rencana itu, aku tidak tahu menahu, semuanya skenario Sister dan Bunda. Curhatan Izzy dengan Sister Lily juga tidak tahu menahu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Izzy pernah cemburu dengan bangsawan keluarga Silva. Bahkan dengan Fana juga."

"HIIIIIIIII ... LUMIERE KAU MENYEBALKAN! DEMI RUH API SALAMANDER, KAU MENYEBALKAN! BENAR-BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"

"Selamat tanggal 1 April, Iz." Lumiere berjalan mendekat dan mencium pipi tembam Izuku secara singkat. "Aku suka Izzy."

Izuku mematung.

"Jangan dianggap serius." Lumiere mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "April Mop."

"LUMIIIII! DASAR PANGERAN TUKANG TIPU! PASTI MISI PALSU INI JUGA ULAHMU, 'KAN? LUMI, HEI JANGAN LARI! DASAR KUNING! PENDEK! BAU MATAHARI! LUMIERE SILFAKEMILLION KUPERINTAHKAN KAU, HEI—!"

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan:
> 
> Grimoire: Buku Sihir yang berisi mantra  
> Mana: Energi sihir dari pengguna Grimoire


End file.
